Draco's Little Black Book
by thatoneunevenchick
Summary: When Serena accidently runs into Draco Malfoy and accidently picks up his sketch book what will she find? this story I wrote for my best friend Synefurrier and Serena is her basically.


Serena ran down the hall trying to stuff her notebook back into her bag. Serena turned the corner and ran into something solid.

"Shit" Serena grumbled as the contents of both bags spilled.

"What the fuck Mudblood?"

"Sorry" she said picking up the black notebook she's been holding.

"Watch where you're going in the future"

"Sure thing Drakey" Serena said in a mock tone. Draco scowled and walked away. Serena flipped off his back and ran the rest of the way to charms.

Serena sat on her bed and pulled out her black notebook. She frowned when she opened it. She dug through her bag and pulled out the same notebook. Apparently it hadn't been her notebook she picked up earlier, it had been Draco's

"Hmm" she said opening up the notebook and flipping to the first page. She noticed that it wasn't a notebook at all but a sketch book. As much as Serena wanted to look she knew that he had some sort of right to his privacy. She closed the book and stuffed it back into her bag. She planned to look at it later and maybe just maybe she would give it back.

Draco was sitting on his bed, his fingers itching to draw. He grabbed his bag from the floor and dug through it.

"Shit" he muttered "That damn Mudblood has my book" Draco scowled at his bag and threw it back onto the floor.

Serena walked slowly down the hallway, she was late for class, not that it mattered much since she wasn't going. She felt History of Magic was a waste of time anyway might as well spend that time doing something fun. Earlier she had tried to look through Draco's sketch book but found that there was a sticking charm on it preventing her from looking at more then the first page. There wasn't much on there though, only a name, written in nice neat hand writing. Serena was about to turn a corner when her arm was violently grabbed and she was yanked off course. She blinked her eyes, trying to get them to focus in the dark broom closet.

"Grey" came a drawling voice from somewhere in front of Serena. Draco's pale face was illuminated as a light was turned on.

"Yes'm?" Serena said blinking her eyes fast.

"Where's my book?" Draco demanded.

"What book?" Serena asked dully.

"Don't be thick, the book you know the one you stole"

"The black one?"

"Yes" Draco sighed.

"I haven't got it"

"What do you mean you haven't got it?"

"I haven't got it" she said shrugging.

"You're lying, give me my book"

"I said I haven't got it"

"And I said you're lying" Draco said grabbing Serena by her red and gold neck tie and yanking her close. He began to rummage through her robes, searching for his book. Serena was unfazed and simply stood there, unmoving. He checked every pocket, bunching up her robes to see if he missed anything. When he was done he began checking her, think that maybe she was hiding it in her shirt or something. Draco ran his hands along her torso and down her back, to her ass. Serena watched him curiously as he firmly grabbed it.

"Well" Serena mumbled. Though Serena's comment was heard it did not discourage Draco. He moved his hands down the sides of her legs. When he reached the hem of her skirt he slid his hands under and began to slide them up. He did not stop when he reached her panties.

"Draco?"

"Yes?" he said stopping, surprised she's said anything.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for my book"

"In my panties?"

"You never know"

"Wouldn't you have noticed if I had a book shoved in there?" Draco shrugged.

"Wouldn't it have been rude to look?" Serena sighed and grabbed Draco's hands, pulling them out form under her skirt.

"I don't have your book, I'm leaving"

"Wait"

"What?"

"Don't look at anything in there"

"I can't you have a sticking charm on it"

"Well when and if you do get it off don't go looking at anything"

"Whatever you know I won't listen" Serena said as she opened the door and left.

"So tell me again why you need me to do this?"

"Hermione" Serena whined "I already told you someone stole it and out the charm on it, just please"

"Alright I'll try but I can't guarantee that it'll work"

"Just do it already"

Hermione did what she was told. Both girls looked at the book on the floor. Serena bent over and picked it up. She opened the cover, or at least she tried to. She sighed.

"You glued the cover shut"

"Did I?" Hermione asked looking down at the book "Gosh I'm sorry"

"No, no it's fine"

"I'll find something else to try"

"Yeah sure" Serena said walking up stairs to her dorm.

Serena sulked through all her classes that day. She wanted to know what was in that book. She wanted to know more now then before only for the fact that Draco didn't want her to look. Potions was almost as bad as the third level as hell, what with Draco glaring at her the whole time. That day because Draco was not paying attention as to what he was putting into his cauldron, three people had to be sent to hospital wing.

Draco waited quietly outside the potions room, watching for Serena. When he spotted her he walked over. As he passed her he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her away.

"Let go of me" Serena said yanking her wrist away.

"Where's my book?"

"I don't have it; you honestly think that I'm going to carry that around with me when I haven't even looked at it yet?" Draco's eyes grew wide for half a second.

"So you're going to look at it?"

"Well yeah"

"Don't"

"It's too late now I've already made up my mind" Draco grabbed Serena's wrist and started pulling her away.

"You're not going to grope me again are you?"

"Why did you want me too?"

"Well of course not"

"Then of course I won't"

"Then where are you taking me?"

"I'm not taking you anywhere" Serena opened her mouth to protest.

"I want you to take me to the Gryffindor common room, and then I want you to get my book"

"Okay" she said grabbing his sleeve and pulling him up the stairs. When they reached the trick step, out of habit Serena jumped it, however Draco did not and fell through, grabbing Serena's wrist with both hands almost pulling her down too.

"Ah! What is this?" Serena leaned back to look at Draco, Serena put her hand up to her mouth to stifle her laughter. Draco was up to his waist in the trick step and was attempting to pull himself out.

"I can't get out"

"I see that" Serena said between giggles.

"Help me out" Draco grumbled. Serena nodded, still laughing. She grabbed hold of Draco's hands and started to pull.

"Stop laughing" Draco growled.

"I can't, I can't I'm sorry"

"Pull me out!"

"Alright, alright" Serena said. She bent over and offered her hands to Draco. Draco grabbed both of her hands with both of his. As Draco was pulled out of the step he was forced to stand on the thin step with Serena, thus making them stand chest to chest. Draco reached up, tucking a piece of hair behind Serena's ear.

"Ah right then" Serena said grabbing Draco's sleeve and pulling him up the stairs.

"Cockroach Clusters" Serena said to the portrait. Serena poked her head in and looked around, good no Ron, Harry, or Hermione. Serena reached back and grabbed Draco's wrist, pulling him into the common room. They got nothing more than a few glares from some and deep sighs from Draco's 'fans'.

"Stay here while I get your book for you" Draco nodded while Serena ran up the stairs and into her dorm. Serena looked around her room for her notebook. When she found it she quickly ran down the stairs and handed it to Draco.

"Wow that was fast"

"Yeah" Serena said putting her hands on her knees to try and catch her breath.

"You okay?"

"Fine" Serena said standing strait. "You should go" Draco nodded, turned on heal and left.

"Serena!" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione!" Serena sarcastically shouted back.

"I have wonderful news"

"Yes?"

"I've unstuck your book"

"Really!"

"Yeah, here" Hermione said handing it to her. Serena took the book from Hermione and held it to her chest.

"You didn't look at anything did you?"

"No just opened the cover to see if it was unstuck"

"Thank you so much" Serena said running up to her room and flopping down on her bed.

Serena flipped through the pages, not really looking. It really was unstuck. Serena opened the cover and flipped past the first page. Serena's breath hitched in her throat when she saw what was on the page. It was her, perfectly sketched on the paper. Everything was right, from her long dark hair to her thin shoulders. Serena's first thought was, _'My god that's me'_ her next thought was, _'Wow he's a good drawer'_ her next thought was _'But why the hell was he drawing me?' _ Serena decided to confront him about it. But she couldn't wait until morning.

That wasn't the only drawing of her in the book; there was one on the next page and on the next page and the page after that. Truly the whole book was full of drawings of her. The last few had completely shocked her and that is why she found herself standing in the Slytherin common room at 2:00 in the morning. Serena walked down the hall and into a room she knew was Draco's. She slowly opened the door so as not to wake anyone. She crept in and sat down on the floor next to Draco's bed. Serena set the book down on the floor and began snooping. Serena looked under that bed and was surprised to find a book that was oddly enough shaped like a picture book. She pulled it out and flipped through the pages. She was not all that surprised to find that they were pictures of her. Serena grabbed the sketch book and the picture book and got up to sit on Draco's feet.

Draco woke, (not that he'd been sleeping much anyway but,) to the feel of someone pr something sitting on his feet. Draco moved his feet the slightest bit and got a response from the object sitting on them.

"Oh good you're awake" came a familiar voice from the foot of the bed. Draco rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up, pulling his feet out from under the person.

"Yeah I'm awake" Draco mumbled. Draco fumbled around on the bed side table looking for the lamp.

"Really Draco?" His guest huffed. "Lumos" Draco's face was illuminated in the blue light. "You're a wizard remember?" Draco nodded and looked closely at the person.

"Serena? What are you doing here?"

"I wanna talk"

"At 2:30 in the morning?"

"Yeah, but I promise it's important"

"Go on"

"Well it's about your sketch book"

"What about you gave it back to me"

"Well not really" Serena said pulling it out from behind her.

"Then what did I get?"

"My spiral" Draco blushed though because of the lack of light it went unnoticed.

"Did you look?"

"Yeah that's kinda why I'm here"

"Yeah" Serena opened up the sketch book and flipped to the last two pages.

"My boobs do not look like that"

"Well then what do they look like?" Serena scowled and reached up, smacking Draco in the back of the head.

"And another thing" Serena said pulling out the picture book.

"Oh no" Draco mumbled.

"Oh yes, why might I ask do you have picture of me?"

"So that I could draw you"

"And why did you want to draw me?"

"I don't know and it's none of your business"

"What? Are you kidding me? Honestly you're drawing me and you don't think that it's any of my business?"

"Well of course not" Serena sat down the sketch book and picked up the picture book. She opened it up and started taking out pictures and ripping them up.

"Hey, hey, hey what are you doing?"

"I'm taking away your pictures" Serena said nonchalantly.

"Why!"

"Why have the pictures if you can look at the real thing?" Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"So you wanna know what my boobs actually do look like?"

"I'd love to"


End file.
